


Amore piccante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [7]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma e Akane si divertono con poco.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:RANMA 1/2	Akane Tendo/Ranma Saotome	Farlo di nascosto in una casa fin troppo affollata





	Amore piccante

Amore piccante

 

Fuori dalla finestra la pioggia battente risaltava sul cielo nero, le gocce sembravano brillare di riflessi azzurrini.

Ryoga era seduto al tavolo, intento a giocare a carte con Nabiki che sorrideva famelica, mentre gli sfilava man mano sempre più monete.

Si sentiva Kasumi canticchiare dalla cucina, intenta a cucinare.

Un mastodontico panda dormiva profondamente davanti alla porta.

Ranma seguì Akane fino a dietro una tenda, quest’ultima si ticchettò sulla guancia e ondeggiò sul posto.

“Sembrano tutti essersi dimenticati di noi, per una volta” disse Akane. Fece l’occhiolino, tenendo l’indice sul proprio viso.

Ranma si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo e sorrise.

“Dovremmo approfittarne” disse, aveva le pupille dilatate.

< È tutto il giorno che ci stuzzichiamo a vicenda > pensò.

Akane piegò di lato il capo, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

Ranma le passò la mano tra i capelli corti e morbidi, premendola contro il muro. Al loro fianco c’era il termosifone incassato nella parete, sotto il davanzale di una finestra.

Akane ridacchiò.

“Rischiamo ci scoprano, la tenda si potrebbe scostare da un momento all’altro” soffio.

“Allora andiamo nello sgabuzzino. Non resisto più” disse Ranma con voce roca. La condusse con sé, passando di fianco alla parete, guardandosi intorno con aria circospetta.

Entrambi ridacchiarono, correndo fino allo sgabuzzino e si chiusero dentro.

“Secondo me bari!” si sentirono le lamentele di Ryoga provenire da fuori.

Ranma e Akane si scambiarono un bacio appassionato, mugolando, intrecciando le loro lingue. Ranma mise le mani sui fianchi di Akane, passandole le dita sotto la maglietta, stringendole la pelle.

Akane si aggrappò al collo di lui, adagiandosi contro il suo corpo bollente e muscoloso.

Si staccarono per riprendere fiato, la saliva colava dalle loro labbra sporte, erano accaldati e ansanti. Si fissavano negli occhi, eccitati.

Akane gli mise le mani sul petto e lo allontanò, indietreggiando. Ranma inarcò un sopracciglio e la vide sfilarsi la canotta nera, slacciandosi il reggiseno.

Ranma si liberò dei pantaloncini, osservò la pelle liscia di Akane, mentre la giovane si spogliava e piegò il sorriso in un ghigno.

Si spogliarono entrambi, ascoltando i rumori che provenivano da fuori, il basso brusio di voci era coperto dal profondo russare del padre di Ranma.

< Probabilmente al piano di sopra c’è ancora Shampoo, mio padre sarà in giro, e mi era parso di vedere Kuno e sua sorella nel nostro giardino.

Un tempo mi dava fastidio avere la casa così affollata, ma adesso è un modo per aggiungere un po’ di pepe quando lo facciamo > pensò.

Ranma finì di spogliarsi, avvertiva delle fitte al bassoventre e delle scariche di adrenalina lo scuotevano.

Akane gli baciò il petto, strusciandosi su di lui, scese fino al ventre di lui arrossandosi le labbra, sentendo le carezze di lui sulla schiena.

Ranma le continuò a passare le dita lungo la spina dorsale, mentre con l’altra mano le massaggiò il seno, la sentì gorgogliare di piacere e avvertì il capezzolo di lei farsi turgido.

Akane si piegò mordendogli il fianco e lo sentì fare un verso roco, si mise in ginocchio e gli iniziò ad accarezzare il membro, Ranma gettò indietro la testa e si concentrò sui massaggi di lei, abbandonandosi contro il muro.

Akane gli prese il membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, Ranma ansimava, mosse la testa facendo ondeggiare il codino, sentendo che lei lo prendeva sempre più a fondo in bocca.

Si trattenne dal venire, ma boccheggiò rumorosamente.

Akane si staccò e si sedette per terra, Ranma si abbassò in ginocchio e l’abbracciò, entrambi si sdraiarono a terra, baciandosi nuovamente.

Ranma prese la mano delicata di lei con la propria e la portò ai glutei sodi della ragazza, la aiutò a prepararsi lentamente.

Akane gemeva piano, con gli occhi socchiusi, strofinando la guancia bollente sul pavimento gelido. Da fuori veniva un forte odore di umidità.

Da fuori provennero piccole esplosioni, urla, tonfi, i versi di un maialino e di un gatto.

“Oh, abbiamo ospiti! Che bello!” festeggiò Kasumi.

Akane gattonò fino ai propri vestiti e ne trasse un condom, Ranma la aiutò a metterlo e si stese sopra di lei, appoggiandole le mani sul pavimento ai lati del suo viso.

Akane aprì le gambe, socchiudendo le ginocchia, Ranma entrò dentro di lei, mentre Akane avvolgeva di nuovo le braccia intorno al collo del fidanzato. Socchiuse gli occhi, entrambi cercavano di coprire i loro ansiti e gemiti sempre più forti, Ranma si muoveva lentamente entro di lei. Si scambiarono una serie di baci, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, mischiando le loro salive in un intreccio di lingue, mentre Ranma la prendeva a fondo.

Udirono tornare il silenzio all’esterno e si allontanarono, Ranma uscì fuori da lei e si allontanò, accasciandosi a terra. Akane rotolò e i due ricominciarono a vestirsi frettolosamente.

Akane fece sparire il condom usato nella tasca, Ranma fece appena in tempo a controllare che il codino fosse al suo posto, che la porta si aprì.

Nabiki si affacciò.

“Che ci fate voi due qui dentro?” chiese indagatoria.

< Peccato, speravo di trovare materiale per un ricatto > pensò.

“Non voglio finire in mezzo a quei pazzi…” disse Akane.

“… Ed io non voglio vedere il prossimo allenamento suicida di quell’idiota di mio padre” borbottò Ranma.

“Venite a tavola, è pronto!” chiamò la maggiore delle Tendo.


End file.
